A household appliance apparatus having a cooking region, which features a thermochromic element, which indicates that a surface is hot during an operating process, is known from the publication DE 38 73 590 T2.
A cooktop with thermochromic elements, which are in each instance disposed adjacent to a cooking zone when the cooktop is viewed from above, is known from the publication DE 101 22 210 A1.